Dental implantation is a surgical procedure whereby a root-form endosseous part usually made of titanium is introduced into the edentulous area of the patient' jawbone. The main purpose of this dental implantation is to restore the patient's mastication ability and to improve his or her appearance, due to absence of natural teeth. The root-form endosseous part, when integrated in the recipient jawbone, is called a dental implant.
The basic procedure of implant introduction consists of cutting into the bone using precision drills that have highly regulated speeds. This results in a cylindrical osteotomy that corresponds to the length and the diameter of the implant. Such implants are usually equipped with retention and thread, to insure initial stability in the bone.
Careful and detailed planning before surgery is required for the best outcome. Important structures must be identified such as the inferior alveolar nerve and the maxillary sinus. Identifying the shape and dimensions of the bone is also important. This planning usually involves a series of X-ray, computed tomography (CT) and study impressions.
Study of patients' X-rays and models reveals that resorption of the alveolar ridge often occurs as a consequence of teeth loss. Loss of teeth alters the form of the alveolar bone in 91% of cases.
The preparation of the osteotomies requires great precaution due to the extensive residual ridge resorption. Many sites become much closer to the osteotomy, such as the inferior alveolar nerve and the mental foramen within the mandible, as well as other important anatomic elements such as adjacent teeth, the buccal plate and the maxillary sinus.
A surgical guide may sometimes be used to facilitate the preparation of the osteotomy.
The surgical guide is an acrylic baseplate that can be fitted over teeth, the bone surface, or the mucosa (if all teeth are missing). It is fitted with pre-drilled straight lumens, which are dependent on the position and the angle of the implants to be placed. The surgical template can be produced from stereo lithography, as when the case is planned on computer following a CT scan. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,975).